


Pantoum for Asperger's

by Elizabeth A Nield (KayleeArafinwiel)



Series: A Poet's Life For Me: Introspections and Reflections [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Pantoum, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8143415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayleeArafinwiel/pseuds/Elizabeth%20A%20Nield
Summary: Once I found out I *had* Asperger's, it was a matter of coming to terms with it, and more so of making sure my family at least tried to.





	

 

Where did these feelings come from?

These rages, these howls of pain.

Why must there be so much discord?

Why can I not do as I am told?

These rages, these howls of pain

Wrack my body as I weep.

Why can I not do as I am told,

To take care of my mother as I ought?

Wracking my body as I weep,

The feeling of defeat overwhelming;

To take care of my mother as I ought –

Is that really so hard a thing to do?

The feeling of defeat is overwhelming!

What is there to heal me from this pain?

Is it really so hard a thing to do?

To behave better, like a dutiful child?

What is there to heal me from this pain,

The pain of being lost and alone?

To behave better, like a dutiful child

That is really all they ask of me.

The pain of being lost and alone

Preys on my nerves and hurts my heart.

That is really what they ask of me –

To suffer this pain, in order to be normal?

Preying on my nerves and my hurting heart

The feeling that I would never be good.

To suffer this pain, to be _normal_ in my world

Is asking too much of me; do they not see?

This feeling – I know I shall never be _good._

Why must there be so much discord?

It is asking too much of me – if only they'd see

And acknowledge where these feelings come from.


End file.
